noticemesenpaifandomcom-20200223-history
Festivals
Festival are occasional events that the players can participate in to gain exclusive clothes, items, special CGs and other prizes. Star Festival Everyone has worked really hard to prepare the Star Festival celebrations. Now, it’s time to celebrate! All the effort was definitely worth it! You’ve collected all their wishes and now it’s time for the ceremony of sending these wishes down to the river. Afterwords, you have the fireworks display! All the students and the teachers gather at the river. You gently place the bamboo tree that holds the wishes into the river and let the current carry it off. Suddenly, you hear a loud bang. You look up towards the sky. The fireworks have started. Everyone seems to be enjoying the beautiful display. They are all talking and laughing with one another. You hope that next year’s celebration would be equally as fun. School Festival School Play It's time to deliver drinks to the rehearsal of the School Play. The members of the Drama Club and other guest stars have been working hard to pull off a good show. Half of the students were assigned to the maid cafe and half of them to the School Play. You go to the school auditorium. As you enter, you see everyone in their awesome costumes. They're all practicing their lines. Each person is checking to make sure their outfits are worn properly. You can't wait to see what kind of show they'll pull off! You're sure that whatever it is, it will be a lot of fun to watch. Maid Cafe The Cultural Festival features a Maid and Cosplay cafe! You agreed to help them out since you're used to the whole cafe system. Half of the students were assigned to the maid cafe and half of them to the School Play. You head on over to the classroom. Everyone is busy, fixing each other's costumes. They're all talking to each other and laughing, amazed at how silly or how great each person looks. You hope that this year's Maid, Butler, and Cosplay Cafe will be a success. Haloween Preparations Trick CG The school has opened its own DIY spooky haunted house installation for students and visitors! Some of the 3rd year students volunteered to be the Haunted House monsters. Even one of the teachers volunteered as well! It's almost time for the haunted house to open! You offered to help set-up the area! When you arrive, you see that the area is pretty much well-decorated already. They even took fake photos old timey photos to frame and hang around! You see that the 3rd years are busy fixing up their costumes and getting ready for the Haunted House. Some of them are even practicing their "scary" faces by trying to spook each other out. You hope a lot of people will come by and see this incredible installation! Treat CG It's All Hallow's Eve! Time for 'Trick or Treat'! Some of your senpai and even some of the teachers dressed up to go hunt for some candy with you! Everyone looks great in their Halloween Costumes! You can tell they really worked hard to get their outfits right! You've gone around the neighborhood near the school. By now, everyone has their own stash of candy. They're all happily trading amongst themselves. You're glad that your first Trick or Treat Night was a success!